feeling unloved
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: what happens after the war when one of the samurai ranger's is feeling unloved by everyone as she think's she is a bent arrow that cant fly?
1. Chapter 1

"why do i have to be the loner here"mia said as she sat on her motor bike as she pushed up her visor as she saw mike and emily married with there kid's and kevin and lauren with there's and antonio and jayden with there adoptive kid's as they were a couple as mike saw mia watching them.

"hey guy's that guy on the bike is watching us"mike said as the guy's all grouped together as they looked at mia as they frowned.

"should we go"lauren said as jayden shook his head.

"no we stay who ever they are let them watch us we shouldn't have to leave because of them"jayden said as mia strapped her bag to her bike and went to leave but somthing stopped her as she turned the ignition off and looked around as she felt weird.

"what the hell"mia said as she felt the instinct to protect someone as she jumped on her bike and started it up as she rode at the other's as the monster went to grab jayden's son and emily's daughter as mia grabbed both of them and rode and skidded on her bike as she jumped off.

"who the hell do you think you are"mike called as mia ignored them and stood in front of the children as the monster revealed itself fully and mia frowned.

"who do you think you are trying to steal kid's"she said as the monster laughed at her.

"and who are you to be facing me"he said as mia put her hand's up.

"just a normal biker saving kid's from monster's like you"she said as she turned to the kid's.

"hide somewhere safe"she said and they nodded and ran as mia put her fist's up as th3e monster laughed at her.

"i don't have the time to fight weak people like you"he said as mai clenched her fist's.

"i'm not weak"mia said as she ran at him and punched him in the chest but it did nothing to him as she smiled and he flew back and hit a tree and got up.

"i'm leaving"he said as he left and the 2 kid's ran to mia.

"thank you for saving us"they said as mia smiled crouching as they hugged her.

"you're welcome now go back to your parent's"she said as they nodded at her as she watched them run to emily and jayden.

"who are you"antonio said as mia got up and ignored the question.

"i wish i had kids of my own like you guys keep them safe"she said as she got on her bike.

"but who are you"lauren said as mia smirked and pulled her visor down and revved her engine pulling down the break's as grass and dirt flew everywhere behind her a she powerd off in a wheelie confusing everyone.

The next day mia ended up just outside the shiba house on her bike which wouldn't start up as the other's hered her from inside.

"start you stupid bike"she yelled at it as everyone walked outside as she turned the key's but it wouldn't work as she got off helmet on and the other's couldn't see her face as she pulled her visor up and crouched looking at the bike.

"no fuel great"mia said as she hit the bike and got up her head on the bike seat then hand's on her head as her head shot up and she grabbed her phone.

"hey you know you perfected the teleportation dude can you get me some fuel please i'm out"she said into the phone as mike frowned holding his son.

"it's her again"he said as a buzzing sound was hered and in a flash mia had a watering can filled with fuel.

"could of put it in a better container but it will have to do thanx"she said as she put her phone away and filled up her tank.

"now i have free fuel"she said as jii walked to her.

"who are you"he said as mia looked up and he walked so close to her to reconsider her by her eyes.

"shhh"mia said quietly motioning to the other's.

"i don't want them to know it's me"she breathed out as he nodded.

"i hered you saved my student's kid's yesterday thank you"jii said as mia smiled.

"no problem"she said as jii nodded.

"is there anything i can give you to repay you for going out you're way to save my god children he said as she raised her brows at him.

"since when were you a god father"she whispered as he smirked.

"since emily had kids"he muttered as she smiled.

"well it wouldn't be bovver to ask to use the restroom would it i have a few hundred miles to drive to angel grove and i don't have much time to stop at a service station"she said as he nodded.

"sure when you walk in go down the hall past the kitchin first door to you're left"he said as she rolled her eye's.

"i allready know jiI"she muttered as she nodded.

"thank you"she said and walked past the other's as she walked in.

Mia walked out of the bathroom with her helmet still on and tried to keep far from the other's for them to not recognize her as she nodded to jii who walked out with her and followed her to her bike as she got on.

"so what have you been doing then after the war"jii said as mia revved her engine so the other's couldn't hear but were watching them from the window.

"you would believe how many time's i've tried to get a boyfriend jii it's unbelievable i guess no one like's a martial arts girl who ride's a motor bike"she said as he chuckled.

"you will find the right guy mia"he said as mia smiled.

"i wanna become like emily and lauren get married and have kid's before in 30"mia said as he chuckled.

"you're 19 mia you have 11 year's before you're thirty you have enough time"he said making her giggle.

"what are you gonna do now"he said as she shrugged.

"i'm traveling at the moment just going anywhere i want to"she said as he smiled nodding.

"well don't forget to write"he said as she shook her head.

"i won't forget jii i'll fill you in on everything"she said as he grinned.

"come here"he said as the other's watched him hug her as she hugged back and saw the other's as he stepped back.

"i better be going"mia said as he nodded.

"drive safe"he said as she nodded and backed up and waved to him as she drove off and he waved back then walked in.

"jii who was she"jayden said as jii looked up.

"a friend jayden a really good friend"he said as he walked off.

"i wonder who it was"kevin said as the other's nodded.

A week after that mia was back in paranorma city her bike parked her helmet on as she her her feet up on the handlebars as she was on her phone at the park where the other's were as they noticed her and watched her as she put her feet down and leaned forward looking at the phone.

"wow he got a record deal...terry's getting everything lately while i have nothing i'm a no one a wanderer"mia said as she scratched her helmet.

"man how am i going to get along in life like this i'm single and no one want's to mingle"she said as she smiled as she slipped her phone away as she rubbed the handlebars of her bike.

"atleast i have you"she said smiling as the other's watched her.

A man in traditional samurai clothing ran to her holding a scroll as she turned and bowed to him and he bowed back as he gave her the scroll then ran off as she placed it inside her bag as she climbed on her bike until jii's bike skidded next to her's as he took off his helmet and she pushed up her visor.

"hey"she said as he pulled out his samuraizer and showed her a picture.

"yes it's a picture of a really hot guy so what jii"mia said as jii smirked.

"he's coming over to the shiba house tomorrow then you're meeting him at the park and you're going on a date with him...he's trained in the samurai art's and act's like a traditional samurai"jii said as mia nodded and looked closely at the picture.

"why don't you take off your helmet"jii said as she motioned to the other's.

"i don't want them to know it's me"she said as he frowned.

"why not"he said as she sighed.

"because i don't want them to feel sorry for me"she said as he frowned.

"why would they feel sorry"he said as she scratched her arm.

"i'm 19 and single i've been turned down every first date i've been on which has been about 20 and they all are what i'm not they are parent's with kid's jii exactly what i want to be...i'll meet this guy tomorrow but i will bet you $50 that i will get shot down like the bent arrow i am"mia said as he sighed and held out his hand.

"you're on"he said as they shook hands and separated way's.

The next day jii met mia at the park as she held her hand out as he sighed and the other's watched them and saw mia with her helmet on again.

"he walked up took one look at me said sorry but it would be against my honor to do this and walked away"mia said as he gave her the money and she smiled as she pocketed it and he sighed.

"maybe it's just you maybe there's somthing about you that's rejecting guy's"he said making her laugh.

"i never thought id get dating advice from you jii"she said as he grinned at her.

"i never thought you would need dating advice but i guess i have to give it to you"she said making her smile as she leaned back on her seat boot's on the handlebar's.

"but i have seen some girl's give me funny looks when i'm on date's with guy's"she said as he smiled.

"maby more girl's are interested in you than guy's"he said as she hit him and he laughed.

"i'm straight jii i wanna find a guy and settle down have a family"mia said as he nodded.

"don't everyone"he said as she shook her head smiling.

"well where's your wife then or girlfriend"she said as he looked down and brushed off his shirt.

"i haven't found the right one either so you're not alone"he said making her smirk as she turned and saw a guy looking at the 2 then he ran off.

"what about a concert go sing at one of your brother's concert's and see if anyone want's you then"he said as she shook her head.

"i'll probably get booed off stage and have a water bottle thrown at me"she said as he frowned.

"what"he said as she smirked.

"it's to do with justin beiber he was singing on stage and got hit in the face with a water bottle and started to cry"she said as he laughed and smiled.

"you will find the right guy for you sometime"he said as she nodded.

"oh i know that it's just when because i don't want to be travelling all my life before i find him"she said as he nodded.

"i know how you feel"he said as she nodded.

"jii its nice to talk to you again...after the war and that"she said as he nodded.

"you too mia"he said as she sat properly.

"i must get going i just invested in $50 and i get to by myself lunch"she said as he laughed and mia started her engine and rode off as jii rode to the other's.

"masn she's just like the stig of top gear never show's her identity and always has a helmet on"mike said as the other's nodded.

"HELP"was yelled and mia skidded on her bike as she saw the monster form before holding the guy that was watching her and jii earlier so she ran and punched the monster but he punched her as the guy got a good look at her face but the other's didn't.

"turn around turn around"mike pleaded as mia crawled back and found her helmet and slipped it on right away and slid her visor down as mike groaned and punched his leg as mia ran and jumped as she tackled the monster to the floor as she helped the guy up.

"get to safety"she said as he nodded and ran as mia got up and he laughed at her.

"you fool girl you decide to fight me i will crush you"he said as mia shook her head.

"i will crush you"she said as she went to run forward but a sword that flew at her stopped at her as she saw jii and nodded at him.

She grabbed it ran at the monster and slashed it and rolled and like the last time her helmet slipped off from not being strapped in as she stabbed the sword into the floor putting her helmet back on and strapped it into lace as she grabbed the sword and held it in stance.

"this is to test my true will as a samurai"mia said as she closed her eye's and took a deep breath in as the other's watched.

She ran at the monster as he grew in size like a dragon as a arm nearly hit her and she ran up it and flew in the air and brung the sword down on it's head as it fell to the floor but even without it's head it kept fighting.

But mia did as well as she didn't stop until the last arm was chopped off and she had stabbed the body load's of time's as she walked backwards as she held the sword up in a defencive position until the monster fell to the floor and turned into ash as mia smiled.

"once a samurai always a samurai until the last breath"mia said as she looked at her arm which was cut but she didn't care as she felt her stomach grumble as she pushed up her visor and her sword turned to dust as she walked to her bike and roved off.

5 minutes later mia was sitting in the shiba house as the other's walked in and saw her.

"you"they said as they saw her without her leather jacket on where she had on a pink shirt and her arm was all bloody as they noticed her helmet on as she pulled her visor down to cover her eye's as she looked down at her arm.

"who are you"emily said as mia looked up surprised they didn't know by her voice allready.

"i shouldn't need to tell you"she said as jii walked in with a bowl of water and cleaning supplied.

"what do you mean you shouldn't need to tell us we demand to know who you are"antonio said as mia got up and grabbed her jacket.

"i have my right's and i have the right to stay in the shadow's so no one knows of me until i'm ready to show my face in the light again"mia said as she walked to jii who took her into her room and locked the door and she took off her helmet and he cleared up her wound and started on stitches as the other's were on the other side of the door listening in.

"ow that hurts mentor"she said as he sighed.

"what do you want stitches or an infected wound"he said as she sighed.

"stitches"she said as he nodded.

"i'm surprised you're mom isn't worried sick"he said as mia looked up.

"my mom's dead"she said as he nodded.

"but watching down at you and worried sick that she can't care for you"he said as she smiled and nodded as he finished.

"ther all done"he said as jayden knocked on the door.

"jii can we talk for a minute"jayden said as mia slipped her helmet back on and snuck out the window as she grabbed her bike and started to push it off into the trees as jii unlocked the door and they found mia gone.

The next day mia had gone on a date with that boy she saved and again she was turned down as the other's found her helmet less in the park.

"hey it's mia"the other's said as mia sighed.

"why do i get shot down every time i bover to go on a date with someone it's ridiculous"mia sad as she grabbed her helmet from her side and threw it far from her in anger as it broke on the tree that it hit as mia sighed.

"that's a new helmet to fork out on"mia said as she walked to her bike and looked at it and grumbled as she grabbed her key's.

"who gives a damn if i get pulled over for not wearing a helmet"she said as she turned the engine on and went to drive off when a police officer walked next to her.

"i hope you're not going without a helmet"he said as she turned off the engine.

"dont worry i'm not any more"mia said as she climbed off the bike and and walked to where her helmet was and the 2 pieces split open as mia growled and the other's saw her crush the remains of her helmet on the floor.

"mia what's up"jayden said as she turned to the other's who looked at her.

"i've had enough if it ok i'm a stupid bent arrow that can't fly i've saved your kid's because i can't have any of my own because every time i go on a date with someone they shoot me down and it's just so stupid"mia said as she turned and walked to her bike again as she turned it on and jumped onto it as she rode right past the copper as he looked at her but wasn't quick enough to see her number plate as he sighed.

"dear jii i wrote this to tell you i'm leaving paranorma city to see if this place is just the worst place to find true love and to have adventures i'll see you in a year love mia"jii muttered as he walked into the common room and sighed.

"i know you're gonna find the perfect guy mia i just know it"jii said.


	2. Chapter 2

One year after mia left the other's were wondering when she would get back as jii knew she would have a new boyfriend with her as they all hered the motor shut down outside the house as the other's and jii walked out to see mia on her bike but no boyfriend as mia put her head on her handlebars.

"mia what's wrong where's you're new boyfriend"jii said as the other's walked out with there kid's.

"i don't have one jii i went to L.A hollywood england france germany asia china canada and even japan and i still got shot down every date i went on"mia said as he took a breath and she took off her helmet and let it fell to the floor.

"what's wrong with me jii what's wrong"she said as he rubbed her back.

"nothing's wrong with you mia and it's just the guy's you went on the date with"he said as silent tear's hit mia's bike and rolled off it as they walked in and mia was looking at facebook on her phone.

"what can i call a girl that can't find the guy that love's her back in one country so she goes to hollywood england canada asia and japan her home court to find a boyfriend and goes on load's of date's but everyone shot her down"mia read as the other's and jii looked up.

"why do you want to know"she read out from the comment's.

"because i want to hear your opinions"the first guy put and mia was still reading the comments out.

"you call her ugly maybe a whore depending how many date's she went on over 50 and definitely a whore"mia read out as she sniffed.

"of she's went on more than 50"she read out as she breathed out as she pressed to comment on it.

"don't put this shit up about me if you don't like me dude you asked me on a date and you shot me down so don't go back stabbing a girl that want's to get a boyfriend ok"mia read out as she typed it in and sighed.

"you know what they won't even care"mia said as she deleted the comment and squeezed her phone in her hand and jii walked in.

"mia what's up"he said as she sniffed.

"apparently a girl who goes out of her way to travel to different countries to find a boyfriend but keep getting rejected is ugly and a whore"mia said as she looked at the post again.

"and they should stop trying because there never gonna get a boyfriend if they have been rejected over 50 time's"she read as she took another breath in.

"i don't think she should waste anymore money on traveling to other countries just to find a boyfriend that's pathetic and make's her pathetic and stupid and she must be really desperate to get a boyfriend then"she read out before she locked her phone and let it go as it fell to the floor and bounced as mia rubbed her head as she clenched her fist.

"and yet another year of cyber bullying for poor old me"mia muttered as she grabbed her phone and walked to her room as jii sighed and walked to the kitchin as the other's looked at there kid's.

"i feel so sorry for her"lauren said as emily nodded.

"all she ever wanted was a cinderella story and hasn't got it yet"emily said as mia walked into the common room the next day and grabbed her bike key's.

"where you off too"jii said as mia shrugged.

"just need to clear my head"she said as they noticed her eye's had gone slightly red from crying yesterday as she left.

Mia sat on the field by her bike and leaned on a tree looking at all the couple's and there kid's as she looked away.

"oh hey mia"the boy from the facebook post called james said as he was with his friend's.

"oh piss off james"mia said as his friend's laughed.

"who's this then james"his mate jarron said as mia got up.

"well according to you lot i'm a slut ugly and i should stop looking for a boyfriend because i keep getting rejected"mia said as they went wide eyed then turned and tried to not laugh.

"you're the over 50 date's in different countries girl"jarrod said as mia growled and grabbed her helmet and slipped it on as she got onto her bike and left.

Jii found her outside the shibas house sitting on the step's looking at the gate.

"penny for your thought's"jii said as mia looked as he sat next to her.

"i'm gonna grow old and die still single jii"mia said as he shook his head.

"no you're not mia"he said as she nodded.

"i literally have no hope jii i've done 35 date's in paranorma city 5 in L.A 7 in germany 3 in france 8 in canada none in asia and 16 china 4 in hollywood and 9 in japan so that's like 87 date's that i've been rejected from"mia said as she held her head in her hand's.

"maybe those guys are right maybe i am ugly and should stop looking for a boyfriend"mia said as jii sighed.

"mia shut up"he said as she glanced at him.

"why jii it's the truth"she said as the other's watched from the window as there kid's were at school at this time.

"it's not the truth mia you will find someone to settle down with maybe today isnt it"jii said as mia looked through the gap's in her finger's.

"or maybe this year or this timeline"mia muttered as jii sighed.

"one of these day's i'm just gonna stop giving you advice you know"jii said but mia didn't answer him as she looked through the open gates as he walked in.

"i feel like we need to do somthing for her but i don't know what"mike said as the other's nodded.

"yeah but what can we do for her"jayden said as jii walked in.

"nothing you have to let her do this on her own guy's she's believing what those guys are saying about her that she's ugly and need's to stop trying to find a boyfriend because she apparently never gonna get one she's went on 87 date's and got rejected by every single one of them"jii said as the other's nodded.

The next day terry asked mia to sing for the rebel rocker's as they were performing on the ellen show and agreed and started to sing and after they played they were talking to ellen.

"and mia"she said as mia smiled.

"hey"mia said as ellen smiled.

"so mkia where do you live and what do you do except singing for your brother band"ellen said as mia took in a breath.

"i live in paranorma city and i don't have a job at the moment"mia said as ellen nodded.

"well you gotta have a boyfriend"ellen said as the other's in the band walked off stage so it was just ellen and mia.

"nope"mia said as ellen frowned.

"have you tried"ellen said as mia nodded.

"i've done 35 date's in paranorma city 5 in L.A 7 in germany 3 in france 8 in canada none in asia and 16 china 4 in hollywood and 9 in japan so that's like 87 date's that i've been rejected from all of them...all of my friend's are married and have kid's which is what i wanna do but guy's that asked me on a date and shot me down think's that i should stop trying and that i'm ugly"mia said as ellen frowned.

"why would they say that"ellen said as mia shrugged.

"i have no clue my mentour keeps giving me dating advice saying i'm gonna find the right guy but i know i'm not going to and i-"mia said as she felt breath on the back of her neck.

"hello pink ranger"was hered as mia got up and turned around as a monster appeared and laughed at her.

"ohh is the little pink ranger feeling unloved"the nighlock said as he laughed and mia took in a breath.

"i'm not little nighlock"mia said as he laughed.

"but i think you are"he said as he put his hand on her chin making her look up as she took his wrist.

"don't touch me"she said as she pulled his wrist back and shoved him back as he smirked at her.

"you won't be a worthy opponent to me pink ranger if you're going to let your life fall apart from not being loved"he said as he turned and mia cracked her knuckles.

"i'm not"mia said as she punched him in the back and he turned to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"but you are"he said as he threw her into the step's as she got up and grabbed her morphed.

"GO GO SAMURAI"she yelled as she ran at the monster and fought and he retreated and nmia demorphed as ellen looked at her and motioned for her to sit.

"i don't know why no one would want to dump a pink ranger it's awful"ellen said as mia nodded then had to left as she walked to her bike and left for the shiba house as she stopped in the town center from no fuel as she sighed and started to push her bike as people stared at her and saw the look's they were given her.

"she's went on 87 date's in this year just to get a boyfriend"a guy whispered to his friend as mia turned and looked straight ahead.

"why would anyone date her"a girl said as mia had enough and started to run while pushing her bike and didn't stop until she reached the house as the other's looked up as she ran in and ran straight to her room.

"that poor girl i feel terrible for her"ellen said as the other's watched the show on the t.v.

"wouldn't you hate to be her being rejected by 87 guy's i would really hate that"ellen said as her crowd agreed with her.

"mia what's us"jii said knocking on mia's door as a sniff was hered.

"everyone hate's me jii"mia said as he grumbled and entered her room then closed the door.

"no one hate's you mia"jii said as mia wiped her eye's her pillow soaking wet from tears.

"i ran out of fuel in the town center and everyone was looking at me and a girl said.

"why would any one date her and her friend said that girl went on 87 date's just to get a boyfriend"mia said as jii sighed.

"don't listen to them mia just ignore everyone you will find someone"he said as she looked up at him.

"you keep saying that jii but it never happens i never find a guy and people talk about me"mia said as jii took in a breath.

"jii can i just be left alone please"mia said as he nodded and left.

The other's wanted to talk to mia the next day but she never left her room nor did she the next day or the next week.

"mia you gotta come out of your room sometime"lauren said knocking on the door as a cough was hered.

"why i'm hated by everyone"mia said as lauren frowned.

"we don't hate you mia"lauren said but mia didn't answer.

A week later the other's wanted to talk to mia and jii knocked on her door.

"mia"he said as a muffled reply was hered.

"you're brother's here and want's to speak to you he's in a hurry and really want's to see you"jii said as a sigh was hered as jayden and mike were on either side of the door as mia walked out and they grabbed her and hauled her to the common room.

"mia i have a challenge for you"jii said as mia looked up.

"i filled your bike up full of fuel i want you to go to the store and get me these item's if you ignore what everyone is saying about you then i will let you stay in your room locked up for as long as you want but if you get upset about what they have said then you're sharing a room with lauren"jii said as mia looked up.

"then she will take my room because the door will be locked"mia said as jii smiled.

"good try lauren doesn't have a lock on her door now go"jii said handing her the shopping list as mia pulled out her phone and headphones as she turned up the music to full and put her helmet on and left.

When she got to the shop's she was hoping to listen to her music so she couldn't hear anyone but her phone decided to die on her making her pissed as she grabbed her helmet and walked in to get the items on the list as she hered the people whispering about her and what they were saying as a pair behind her started to talk as she turned around.

"just because you're whispering doesn't mean i can't hear you"mia muttered to them as she went down the aisle as a guy opened the door too the shop.

"HEY EVERYONE THE 87 DATE'S REJECTED GIRL IS IN THIS SHOP"someone yelled as laugh's were here as mia went to the checkout.

"i think this is her bike"she hered and paid as she left and walked outside to see a bunch of boy's and girl's who turned to her as she walked to her bike as they laughed.

"how does it feel to be unloved mia how does it feel that you know you will never get a boyfriend"jarrod said as mia put her helmet on as the guy's were right behind her bike as she placed the shopping in her bag.

Mia shook her head as she held down the break's and pushed on the accelerator as smoke and stone's were flicked up at the guy's as mia sped away.

When she entered the house she dumped the bag on the table and placed her helmet next to it.

"there"mia said and stormed off to her room as mike saw a video that someone took of mia outside the store with the people teasing her and jii had had enough.

He walked up to mia's door and knocked.

"what"mia said as jii swallowed.

"mia you're going out tomorrow"jii said as she sighed.

"buit you said i can-"mia said as jii sighed.

"but this time i'm coming out with you on my own bike and i'm setting these people straight because they don't know how much pain there causing"jii said as mia swallowed.

"why would you care"mia said a she banged on the door.

"because mia you...you're like a daughter i've never had and seeing you like this is heart breaking and i want to stop it"jii said as a sigh was hered.

"ok i hope were going out for lunch"mia said a he chuckled.

"yes we can go out for lunch"he said as a yay was hered from mia as he walked off.

The next day jarrod and his friend's were outside mcdonald's when mia's bike pulled up and she got off pulling her helmet off.

"oh look who it is the unloved girl"jarrod said as jii's bike was parked next to mia's.

"come on then lunch on me"jii said dragging mia inside as they got there food and started to eat as mia noticed jarrod and his friend's mouthing at her and pulling faces as jii saw this.

"would you beat the shit outta him if i let you"he said as she nodded.

"let me get the food and put it in a bag before were kicked out then"jii muttered making mia laugh as they went to leave.

"unloved"jarrod said as mia turned and he got a punch to the nose.

"weak idiot stupid how do you like it twat"mia said as she grabbed his hair and kneed him in the nose as he stood up straight as mia kicked him into the wall.

"come on or are you too weak to let yourself be beat up by a girl"mia said as he went to punch but her ducked and punched him right in the gut as everyone watched.

"let's go done with him"mia said as her and jii walked out and ate outside as jarrod and his father walked up to them.

"hey try and control your daughter next time dude unacceptable"jarrod's dad said as he looked at him bloody nose.

"no i let her because he in unacceptable bullying her tasking the mic making her lock her self up in her room thinking everyone hate's her"jii said getting up as he squared up to jarrod's dad.

"that had nothing to do with this just because you're stupid daughter can't get a boyfriend doesnt mean that you can let her rampage on my son"his dad said as jii looked at him with anger in his eye's.

"she isn't my daughter"he said as jarrod's dad looked at him.

"then where are they"he said as people were recording the figh5t.

"they are dead dude they died a few year's ago"jii said as his dad scoffed.

"yeah the oh my parent's died give me sympathy act ok not working"he said as mia kicked him in the throat making him fly back and he hit the floor coughing and choking.

"my parent's died fighting for the world's humanity my mom was the previous pink ranger and my dad fought along side her and he wasn't a power ranger"mia yelled at him as he got up.

"if you're not her dad then who are you"jarrod said as jii looked at him.

"i'm her mentour the one who guide's her to the right choices and right now i wanna guide her to kick your face in"jii said as mia smiled.

"please please oh please jii"mia said as he laughed at her as jii looked at his phone.

"we need to get back mia the other's want a chat"he said as she nodded and they grabbed there rubbish and put it into the bin as they walked to there bike's and jii climbed onto his as mia looked around at everyone as they returned to there normal activities and stopped looking at her as she grinned and climbed onto her bike putting her helmet on as she turned the engine on.

"let's go then"jii said as they both left for the shiba house and walked in.

"mi amigo chica i have somthing for you from my buddy pedro who's a doctor"he said handing her a letter as she opened it and read it confused.

"did you ask him about this toni"mia said not looking up.

"yep chica he can do that for you"he said as mia looked up and hugged him.

"thanx man"mia said as the other's frowned.

"what's up what did he do"lauren said as mia gave her the letter.

"wow antonio you think fast"lauren said as antonio nodded.

"well because chica here want's a kid i asked about the donor and he said yeah so she can have a kid"he said as the other's looked up.

"wow dude that's awesome"mike said as toni grinned and rubbed mia's arm.

"think of it like a early birthday present chica"he said as she smiled.

"oh this is like birthday and christmas combined toni"mia said


End file.
